Episode 15 - Sub-Puppies! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Sub-Puppies!" (With a picture of Streaky the Supercat flying into action we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins in the Mysterious Beyond as Red Claw, Screech and Thud discover an underground oil lake as all the Sharpteeth started drilling. But the Sharpteeth Flyers disturbed the Swimming Sharptooth. They also inadvertently block off a green underground stream, forcing the mysterious green water to rise to the surface and flow into the Great River.) Red Claw: (Laughs evilly) We finally found it, Screech and Thud. It's the green water. Screech: Sir, I notice that you would plan this out a long time ago. Thud: And what are the Prehistoric Pals are up too? Red Claw: A last. The Prehistoric Pals are with the Super Puppies should better watch out. We're taking over big water to control Swimming Sharpteeth. Without the water, they'll never succeed of stopping this evil plan of ours. Screech and Thud: (Shifts something) Red Claw: And now for the final step... Screech, Thud. Screech and Thud: Yes, sir! Red Claw: Control all the Swimming Sharpteeth under the big water! Screech: Activating, sir! (Does so as he pushes the button controlling all the Swimming Sharpteeth from under the Big Water as they are now under the control of Red Claw, Screech and Thud) Swimming Sharptooth: (ROARS. Meanwhile in the peaceful place called the Great Valley, The Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy are watering the garden along with Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff who are known as The Supercat Fan Club) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Ooh. (Saw some root dying in the ground) Littlefoot: Look, guys. The roots and vines are dying in the great valley. Cera: What do you mean, Littlefoot? They look green to me. Ducky: Littlefoot's right. They're not growing. They're dying of thirst. They are. They are. Petrie: Sure is. Petrie no like dried up green food. Chomper: Which means no tree stars are about to grow back again. Ruby: I've seen this before. When the bright circle dries up all the green food, they'll be nothing left to eat but bugs. Chomper: Ground crawlers! Mmm. My favorite. Even stinging buzzers. Spike: Eh heh heh heh. Tricia: Oooh. (Chomps and pulls the dried up root) Rooty! (Giggles) Dinah: Dinah, Dana! Dana: Yum yum! (She and Dinah does the same thing as Tricia) Dinah and Dana: Rooty! Tricia, Dinah and Dana: (Giggles) Cera: No, young ones! Don't eat those! Those roots are all dried up. Dinah: Dinah... Dana: Dana... Dinah and Dana: Oops. Tippy: Luckily Tippy don't eat these kind of stuff. Squeaky: What are those, Uncle Littlefoot? Littlefoot: Those dried up roots, green food, Tree Stars and grasses must be the work of Red Claw stealing every single water from our peaceful place all the way to the Mysterious Beyond. Nikki: Just like in the meadow of jumping waters, I bet you all see waters that jump from under the ground. Right? Ramone: The one with Spike who fell in the stinky mud pool. Puff: Or... How about the time when you dinos find this water in the missing fast water adventure. Ruby: You know. The kittens maybe onto something here. If we could get the water back from Red Claw and the Fast Biters, no one will notice we're gone exploring not even the grownups. Shorty: Water adventure? Count me in. I think this will be a life time adventure. Rhett: All right! Let me at those Sharpteeth. Red Claw and those mean Fast Biters won't know whats coming to them when they meet me! Ali: My stars! Now those are a simple and serious case of dried up green stuff. Speaking of which, I wonder where the Super Puppies and that Supercat went. Cera: Ali, Ali, Ali, You know the Super Puppies always running off to do some fun stuff driving Snooky Wookums crazy. Like when Tricia and the twins are driving me crazy. Tricia, Dinah and Dana: (Giggles) Cera, uppy uppy! (Now we cut to where seven super puppies known as... "The Pup Star Patrol" as they all played their musical instruments as the Puppies Underground while Snooky Wookums, Streaky and Paw Pooch watched them rock and roll) Puppy Krypto: (Plays the guitar up in mid-air and landed on his feet) Oh yeah! Puppy Hot Dog: (Plays the accordion) Yeah yeah yeah! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: (Plays the Tuba by blowing out the air) Puppy Brainy Barker: (Plays the flute by blowing out air) Puppy Tusky Husky: (Plays the bagpipes by blowing out lots of air) Puppy Tail Terrier: (Plays the Banjo) Yeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaw! Puppy Bull Dog: (Plays the symbols by banging and crashing em together) Ha! Bang, matey! Paw Pooch: Look at them go! Playing a lot of music with their musical instruments. Streaky: Looks like they are being very loud. Snooky Wookums: Tell me about it. Mechanikat doesn't even like music. It's hurts his ears better than mine. (Then the super puppies stopped playing their rock and roll music) Puppy Krypto: So what do you think? Paw Pooch: Hey that was pretty good. Puppy Brainy Barker: You really think so? Snooky Wookums: I think it was pretty good. When it comes to music to my ears. All Seven Super Puppies: (Laughed but then they accidentally lean on the edge of the fast water by falling in as they took them all the way to the thundering falls) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!!!!! Streaky: (Gasps) Oh no! Krypto! Paw Pooch: And all the other dog stars! Snooky Wookums: We gotta save them! Streaky: Hang on, Little K-Dog! (Stretches out as he electric fur from his body as he turns into a Supercat with a blue cape on his back as he flew to the Super Puppies' rescue) Paw Pooch: Hurry! Snooky Wookums: My puppies! Hold on! Streaky's coming to save you! All Seven Super Puppies: Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!!!!! Streaky: (Swoops in and saves the Super Puppies as they landed safety to where the Prehistoric Pals are along with Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff) All Seven Super Puppies: Phew. Ruby: Are you super puppies like okay? Puppy Krypto: Yeah... (He then gets something out of his ear) But there's something stuck in my ears. Puppy Brainy Barker: Mine too. (She also get something out of her ear) Puppy Hot Dog: I don't like getting all wet. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: I'm all really wet. Puppy Tail Terrier: Me too. Puppy Tusky Husky: Mwa! Mwa! (Puppy Krypto knocked out the water that is stuck into his ear pouring out of it as it pours it into the root making it grow into a really big tree) All Prehistoric Pals: (Screams as they run right behind the super puppies seeing the tree still growing big) Puppy Bull Dog: Whoa! Looky, mate! We grew a tree! Littlefoot: Krypto, what did you do? Puppy Krypto: All I did was knock out water from my ears. Puppy Brainy Barker: Yeah! Like this! (Knocks water out of her ears that is stuck into her ear pouring out of it as it pours it into the root making it grow into a really huge Tree Sweet Tree) Dinah and Dana: Wow!! Tricia: Oooh! (Giggles) Chomper: (Sniffs the tree sweats) Eww! (Holds his sniffer) The tree sweat smells funny. Ruby: No, Chomper. Don't you see? The Super Puppies here solve the problem of finding the missing water by growing a tree. Squeaky: No way! Way past cool! Nikki: I always knew you had it in you! Ramone: Puff and I would agree with Nikki here. Puff: Yes. Trees grow with a lot of water. So we need to get back all the water we can back in the Great Valley. Streaky: (Flew to the Super Puppies) Ahem. Aren't you going to thank me, puppies for rescuing you? Puppy Krypto: Oh sorry. Thanks, Streaky for saving us Super Puppies. Puppy Brainy Barker: Yes thank you very much. Streaky: You're welcome. Squeaky: What can I say? That's my uncle for ya. Littlefoot: (Suggested something) Hold on a second. Puppies, Streaky, Kittens, Paw Pooch, Snooky, We need your help to get all the water back from Red Claw. Snooky Wookums: So what's in it for us? Cera: Duh! He and Screech and Thud are planning something about stealing the whole water from our peaceful valley. Ducky: And we better watch out for the Swimming Sharptooth. He lives in big water. Petrie: Me no wanna be eaten by swimming sharptooth. Spike: Err! Puppy Tail Terrier: I dunno about this. What do you think, partners? Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Mammoth Mutt, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Hot Dog and Puppy Bull Dog: (Jumps for joy) Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! Cera: And somebody keep an eye on Tricia, Dinah and Dana. Tricia: Cera! Dinah and Dana: Celery! Chomper: All right! We're all going exploring under the big water! (So now, The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Paw Pooch and the Prehistoric Pals headed to the Big Water that's where the mysterious island is) Puppy Brainy Barker: There it is! The Big Water! Streaky: Water's like these cover the whole area like green stuff. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Yeah. Puppy Hot Dog: Yeah! Puppy Krypto: Don't forget, we have the water to save. Let's go check it out. (Just when he, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Streaky are about to jump in the water, they touch the green stuff in it as they feel strange. As the seven super puppies turned into super guppies and Streaky into a catfish) Snooky Wookums: (Gasps as he got Streaky and the super guppies out of the water but he turns into a catfish too) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Oooooh... (They all jump in the big water filled with green water as they all turned into catfish too) Paw Pooch: I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you guys. The big green water is made of Kryptonite. Guppy Puppy Krypto: (Inhales) You're telling me. Guppy Puppy Hot Dog: Look at me! Guppy Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Hey! I'm a guppy. Guppy Puppy Brainy Barker: Me too! I'm a guppy. Guppy Puppy Tusky Husky: Oh my! Me the fish. What a gasp. Guppy Puppy Bull Dog: I'm a dogfish mate! Guppy Puppy Tail Terrier: Y'all feel that strange feeling that were from puppies to guppies? Catfish Streaky: I'm a catfish again. This was back when K-Dog and I first met Dooley. Catfish Snooky Wookums: Boy, Mechanikat's not gonna be happy when I turned into a catfish. I want my own body! Cera: That's what you guys get for touching big water. Shorty: Hey something swimming is swimming over there! Rhett: What is it? Leave me at it! Ali: Could it be the swimming sharpteeth? Tippy: Tippy no sure. Catfish Snooky Wookums: It's the first time for everything! (Some shallow water fish shape is swimming toward them as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where a shadow is swimming toward them until it squirts from under the big water squirting Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy making them all soak and wet) Shorty: Oh no! I'm all soaking wet! Rhett: Me too! Ali: Make that three! Dinah and Dana: Ewww. Tricia: (Giggles) Tippy: Could get any worse. (We hear a fishy squeaky laugh off-screen) Cera: I know that laugh. (Some fish came jumping out of the water. Everyone jumped. It was Mo.) Littlefoot: It's Mo! Ducky: Mo's back! Mo: Hello, Mud Brothers!! Ooh. And hello new guys!! Chomper: Hey, Mo. Mo: Would you like to come to the big water and see Mo's Water Kin? We training to become Freedom Fighters. Ruby: Sure! Littlefoot: Mo, This is Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy. And of course The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums and Streaky. All Seven Guppy Puppies: Hi!! Paw Pooch: And I'm Paw Pooch. Mo: Every Water Kin is waiting for yooooooou!! Paw Pooch: I know just the equipment. (Takes out the diving water helmets, oxygen tanks with their six paws) We can use these equipments to help us swim better! There's Water Helmets and Oxygen Tanks for every dinosaur to wear. Ducky: Swimmers like me don't need those kind of stuff. No no no. We are born swimmers. Cera: I'll take one! Petrie: Me too! Spike: Uh-huh! Chomper: Make that Five! Paw Pooch: (Took out his own Dog Star Patrol helmet and Oxygen Tank and puts em all on) I brought my own Dog Star Patrol helmet and Oxygen Tank to go inside the big water. (We see that Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia and Tippy are all wearing the water helmet and oxygen tanks except for Ducky) Littlefoot: All right, guys! Let's go! (All the Prehistoric Pals jumped in the big water and so did Paw Pooch as they, the seven guppy puppies, Catfish Streaky, Catfish Snooky Wookums, Catfish Squeaky, Catfish Nikki, Catfish Ramone and Catfish Puff swam by following Mo to his Water Kin. Secretly unknown to them that three cats; Delilah, Isis and Katy saw everything that the pups are turned into guppies now as they hatched a plan) Katy: Did you ladies see that? Isis: Streaky the Supercat is a catfish. So did Snooky Wookums and the rest of the kittens. Delilah: Serves them right. With the Super Puppies turned into guppies, ruling over the big water will be no problem for us cats. Katy: So what now? Cats can't swim in the water remember? Isis: What can we use that the water can reach us? Delilah: We'll use my Super Submarine 9000. I can control and ride this thing back in Metropolis Ocean trashing everything. Master Mechanikat will be pleased if we followed them and the Prehistoric Pals. Isis: Let's do it. (Cut to Delilah, Isis and Katy riding on the Super Submarine 9000 while under the big water) The Super Submarine 9000 works like a charm. Katy: Cool! Now what? Delilah: Now we catch up to the Super Puppies. (She drives the Super Submarine 9000 by the controls as we cut back to the seven guppy puppies, Catfishes, Paw Pooch, Mo and the 14 Prehistoric Pals are swimming along with strange underwater creatures as the music starts) Song: "Big Water" Ducky and Petrie: (Singing) Big, big, big, big water. The very big, big, big, big water. Ducky: (Singing) It's deep and dark and dangerous. Petrie: (Singing) It's scary and it's "strangerous" Cera: (Singing) And things could "re-arragerous" Cera, Ducky and Petrie: (Singing) In the big water. Mo: (Singing) Mo likes swimming around under there. Way down deep. Petrie: Very, very deep. Mo: (Singing) Mo sees all sorts of things under here. Like Swimming Sharpteeth. Petrie: Oh those Swimming Sharpteeth. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy: (Singing) Big, big, big, big water. They very big, big, big, big water. Cera: (Singing) We went there once sometime ago. Ducky: (Singing) We went again went we met Mo. Littlefoot: (Singing) Now this Fast Water seems to flow. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dinah, Dana, Tricia and Tippy: (Singing) ''From the big water. Big water! ''(Songs ends) Paw Pooch: Ahh... Music to my ears. Catfish Snooky Wookums: Would you Prehistoric Pals get serious? This singing a song's driving me nuts. Guppy Puppy Krypto: We're all ears, Nanny. Seems like we're getting close to the problem with the water and Mo's Water Kin's straight ahead. All Seven Guppy Puppies: We're listening! Catfish Snooky Wookums: At least my puppies are listening to their dear ol' Nanny Wookums. Guppy Puppy Brainy Barker: Mo's Water Kin dead ahead! (They all swam toward Mo's Water Kin) Mo: (Squeaks to his water kin) Mo's Mom: (Squeaks) Mo's Dad: (Squeaks) Mo's Sister: (Squeaks) Mo's Brother: (Squeaks) Catfish Squeaky: I can't hear what they're saying. Catfish Nikki: Me neither. Catfish Ramone: Are they translating or something? Catfish Puff: I can't tell. Catfish Streaky: Kids, I believe Mo and his Water Kin are saying that we have new recruits like us that we are training to become Freedom Fighters to fight against the Swimming Sharpteeth. Guppy Puppy Hot Dog: These powers of ours are gone in the next 24 hours in guppy form. Guppy Puppy Tusky Husky: We may not have our superpowers but we like it here as fish in the water. Mo: Mo's Water Kin are here to help you Mud Brothers make the water all bloo again! Cera: Now that I wanted to hear and see. Guppy Puppy Krypto: Let's all find out what the problem is to the big water up stream then meet you all back here back in the great valley before we change back in the next 24 hours. Guppy Puppy Bull Dog: Just like the Red Kryptonite effects on us mate. Guppy Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Sounds way past cool! Guppy Puppy Brainy Barker: Okay guys, Let's do to it! Mo: Whoopee! (Squeaks and laughs) Catfish Snooky Wookums: Follow me! I know where the green water is coming from! (So all seven guppy puppies catfishes, Paw Pooch, all 14 Prehistoric Pals, Mo and his Water Kin followed him to where the green water is coming from leaking everywhere as we cut back to the Mysterious Beyond as Red Claw saw them going after to what the problem is) Red Claw: What is this? Screech! Thud! What is the meaning of this creatures swimming in the big water?! Screech: It's the Super Puppies, Sir! It appears that they and the Prehistoric Pals are trying to fix the problem. Thud: They must be hit by some strange Kryptonite to turn themselves into fish, Sir. Red Claw: I see. Well not in my business of ruling the big water. All units release all the Swimming Sharpteeth! At once! (Thud pressed a button on a remote control by controlling and releasing all the Swimming Sharpteeth as they swam in the big water going after the guppy puppies, catfishes, Paw Pooch, all 14 Prehistoric Pals, Mo and his Water Kin. We now cut back to Delilah, Isis and Katy inside the Super Submarine 9000 as they saw some swimming Sharpteeth) Delilah: What's that? Isis: Is it some kind of shark things? Katy: They must be going after the Super Puppies! Delilah: We gotta warn them! (She drives the Super Submarine 9000 to go warn the guppy puppies, catfishes, Paw Pooch, all 14 Prehistoric Pals, Mo and his Water Kin as we cut to them and saw the problem that green water is coming out from between the rocks) Catfish Streaky: Well, at least we found what the problem is. Paw Pooch: Pretty much that green water is covering all the blue water from between the rocks. Liopluerodon: ROARS!!! Mosasaurus: ROARS!!! Cretoxyrhina: ROARS!!! Kronosaurus: ROARS!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia, Tippy, All Seven Guppy Puppies, Catfish Streaky, Catfish Snooky Wookums, Catfish Squeaky, Catfish Nikki, Catfish Ramone and Catfish Puff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They swam away from the four Swimming Sharpteeth) Liopluerodon, Mosasaurus, Cretoxyrhina and Kronosaurus: ROARS!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia, Tippy, All Seven Guppy Puppies, Catfish Streaky, Catfish Snooky Wookums, Catfish Squeaky, Catfish Nikki, Catfish Ramone and Catfish Puff are being chased by the swimming sharpteeth by screaming and swimming for their lives) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia, Tippy, All Seven Guppy Puppies, Catfish Streaky, Catfish Snooky Wookums, Catfish Squeaky, Catfish Nikki, Catfish Ramone and Catfish Puff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Then Paw Pooch swam toward the Swimming Sharpteeth by saving their lives) Paw Pooch: Hey! You leave my pals alone! Liopluerodon, Mosasaurus, Cretoxyrhina and Kronosaurus: ROARS!!! Paw Pooch: (Grew his eight legs by blocking the swimming sharpteeth's way by stretching and holding their paws together in a circle) Go, Mo! Mo and his Water Kin: (Squeaks and goes after the Swimming Sharpteeth by slapping their tails at their faces) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia and Tippy: (Cheer for Mo and his Water Kin) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Littlefoot: Way a go, Mo! Ducky: Super Puppies, now is your chance to save us from the Swimming Sharpteeth! Here catch these! (Throws the seven sky color stones as the guppy puppies caught the sky color stones in their fins as they got the power turning themselves back into normal puppy selves. The Sky Color Stones also zapped Catfish Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff back to their kitty selves as well) Puppy Krypto: We've got the power! Puppy Brainy Barker: Let's get it on! (The seven super puppies swam for speed going after the Swimming Sharpteeth by using their superpowers. Then Paw Pooch brings the legs back together by reattracting them to it's previous state) Puppy Tail Terrier: Yeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!! (Lassos his tail and yanks out the Liopluerodon) Puppy Bull Dog: (Grows his horn and bashes Mosasaurus by the head) Puppy Tusky Husky: Drill time for you!! (Drills his teeth on Cretoxyrhina's tail) Puppy Hot Dog: (Uses his Overheat ability on Kronosaurus) What's the matter? Too Spicy for ya? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Time to get big! (Inflates herself as a big round ball by knocking Liopluerodon, Mosasaurus, Cretoxyrhina and Kronosaurus into the air never to be seen again) Streaky: Quickly! Now's our chance to fix the problem! (He, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff swam to what the problem is where the green water is coming out from between the rocks) Do your stuff, children! Squeaky: You got it, Uncle Streaky! (He, Nikki, Ramone, Puff and Snooky Wookums pulls the vines from between the rocks as all the blue water comes out changing it from big green water to big blue water) Ramone: Yes! Puff: All right! Nikki: We did it! Snooky Wookums: Thank goodness! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Mo: Way a go! Mo's Water Kin: (Squeaks) Paw Pooch: I'm sure glad that's over with. (Then the super submarine 9000 which Delilah, Isis and Katy are riding in showed up) Delilah: Supercat, Super Puppies, Could we get you and the Prehistoric Pals a lift back to shore to the Great Valley? Streaky: Sure, why not? (So Delilah, Isis, Katy, Streaky, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Paw Pooch, All Seven Super Puppies and all 14 Prehistoric Pals ride on the Super Submarine 9000 heading back to shore as Mo and his Water Kin followed them by swimming along happily as we cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud in the Mysterious Beyond. Red Claw was Furious that his plan failed again) Red Claw: (Angry) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Screech: The Super Puppies and the Prehistoric Pals have done it again, Thud. They've fix the Big Water that is causing the chemical problem. Thud: And Red Claw is very Furious. Red Claw: Mark my words you will pay for this, Super Puppies you and all the Prehistoric Pals! (Cut back to the Great Valley as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Dana, Dinah, Tricia and Tippy waved goodbye to Mo and his Water Kin as they Paw Pooch, Delilah, Isis, Katy, Snooky Wookums, The Supercat Fan Club, Streaky and the seven Super Puppies headed back to where they belong with the grownup dinosaurs) Delilah: That's right, fellow dinosaurs. We found them swimming around saving the big water by some fish. Thanks to my Super Submarine 9000. Grandpa Longneck: I think we can all agree that we thank our children for saving the big water along with their assistants the Super Puppies. Kosh: And the water better stay watering up the green field of our place. Ducky's Mother: How can our children be exploring every single place they have been too? Petrie's Mother: Besides... We have the Super Puppies to thank. Tria: Yeah. Isn't that right, Topsy? Topsy: Bah! The Super Puppies have lead the children into danger yet again. (Tricia, Dinah and Dana ran up to Tria and Topsy) Tria: Tricia, my sweet! Where have you been? Tricia: Splashy! Topsy: Come, Cera. You and the twins have some catching up to do. It's your duty to watch over the twins while we keep an eye out for any sharpteeth. Cera: Okay, Daddy. (Follows Topsy's orders) Ducky: Yeah but that's why we young ones have been training to become freedom fighters. All Grownup Dinosaurs: ???? Wha? Snooky Wookums: (Cover's Ducky's beak) Nothing, nothing. All Seven Super Puppies and The Supercat Fan Club: (Laughs as we end the episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts